


Haikyuu Drabbles

by heyheyheidi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Fic, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheidi/pseuds/heyheyheidi
Summary: Haikyuu drabbles from this amazing crackfic website





	Haikyuu Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this. this amazing site did: http://drabblematic.com/

It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Kageyama and Hinata went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Kageyama hit Hinata in his hair with a big amazing snowball. It hurt a lot, but Kageyama kissed it cuddly and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow sculpture.

"We'll make a really scary snow man!" Kageyama said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Hinata said. "That would be more happy and improve representation in the snow sculpture community."

"I know," Kageyama said. "Let's make a snow crow. That way, we don't have to think too deeply about issues and such."

So they rolled the snow up happily and made a bright snow crow. Kageyama put on a bed for the eye. The crow was almost as big as Hinata.

"It looks cute," Kageyama said brightly. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," Hinata said and held up a beautiful volleyball. "I found this in bed." He put the volleyball onto the crow's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the crow, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl shining brightly like the sun.

Hinata screamed angrily and ran but the snow crow chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow crow hugged him sadly.

"Nobody does that to my little Angry Phone," Kageyama screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow crow through the face. It fell down and Kageyama kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" Hinata said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The volleyball lay in the yard until a shitty child picked it up and took it home.


End file.
